Syrus Oneshot
by FinalFantasyDesires
Summary: Yer like the title says it is a Syrus one-shot and I can' be bothered writing the summary so yeah read if you like! Oh and major OOCness in it so don't like then don't read! XD


**_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own any characters except the OC's**

* * *

><p>Syrus P.O.V<p>

I'm an average duelist and I have good grades well I used to until Amber Marufuji transferred into duel academy. My grades have dropped and my dueling standard has dropped to, all I can think about is her. She will never go for someone like me because she has high grades and she is a great duelist, I mean she almost better Jaden and he is the best duelist here at the academy. Jaden would be in Obelisk blue but he doesn't have high enough grades mainly because he is always late and doesn't do his work. If I don't pick up my act I'll be kick out of duel academy!

"OOOWWW! That hurt" I said as I got off the floor, I fell out of bed again.

"What is the time...? Omg we're late again JADEN! Wake up" I said trying to get Jaden up

"Uh Syrus it's Saturday" Jaden replied still half asleep.

"Oh sorry Jaden" I said back feeling stupid.

"Get some fresh air it might help you Sy." Jaden said

"Yer that might help ok Ja, see ya in while."I said before I got dressed and walked out the door.

Maybe some fresh air will get her out of my head for a while, wait I must be crazy I can hear her voice in my head now. Why can I hear her in my head all of a sudden? I was in the forest heading to the beach I don't like going through the forest alone.

"Who's there?" I shout,

"Heyy! Syrus you scared the birds away." Amber said sadly but at the same time jokingly,

"Hi. Sorry Amber I heard footsteps and I was scared. Well I'll be on my way" I said the last bit sadly while walking away.

"Where are you going Syrus?" Amber asked,

"I was heading to the beach" I said, Amber is so cute but she definitely won't like an easily scared guy.

"OH! Really Can I come Please, please, please!" Amber I pleaded, I was completely shocked, why would she want to come to the beach with me?

"Um... Ok?" Syrus said unsure,

"If you don't want me to come than its fine" Amber said replied.

"Nah its fine" I said back. We both started walking to the beach, when we were nearly at the beach Amber tripped over a tree root but instead of landing on the floor she landed on me making me fall down.

"OUCH!" We both say at the same time.

"OMG! I'm so sorry Syrus for falling on you. Did I hurt you?" Amber asked quickly with concern in her voice.

"It's ok Amber I'm fine" I said even though I was in pain.

"Here I'll help you up" Amber said as she held her hand out to me,

"Thanks Amber, Hey do you know the time is?" I asked as I got up.

"Umm... 8 why?" She asked

"Oh we better hurry I have to met my brother there at 8" I said as I started running the rest of the way to the beach.

"Syrus why are you late?" Zane asked.

"Umm...well..." I started to said

"Heyy I'm Amber and I made him late Zane. I found him when he was on his way here and I held up him because I tripped over a couple of tree roots and found a couple of cute animals. I'm sorry" Amber said.

"Ok." Zane said.

"I'll go over there and leave you two to talk see ya later Syrus!" Amber said as she skipped over to a tree and started climbing it.

"Ok Syrus, you need to stick with Jaden and help him get out of any bad situations he might get into." Zane said,

"Really why?" I asked nervously,

"Because Syrus something bad is going soon. Oh and you might want to keep an eye on Amber there she looks like she has something for you little brother. Well I have to go or I'll get in trouble with my manager see you little brother." Zane said,

"Bye Zane!" I said as my brother was walking away.

I walked over to the tree Amber went to and I found a heap of flower petals on the grass.

"Syrus likes me, Syrus doesn't like me." Amber said sadly.

"He likes you so the flower lied" I said.

"Ok that didn't come out like it was meant to. It sounded so much cooler in my head." I laughed,

"That's ok Syrus it sounded sort of sweet" Amber laughed.

"There you are Sy I was looking everywhere for you. Oh heyy Amber" Jaden said

"Heyy Ja" Amber and I said together. Than we all started laughing walked back to the Slifer dorm and had lunch.

* * *

><p>REVIEW plz! I will give you a cookie or two! Flames are excepted cause I don't really care about them! XD<p> 


End file.
